Behind The Scene of World
by ShiroYuuki6
Summary: Sumarry : Naruto, seorang iblis dari clan Lucifuge sekaligus, adik dari Grafia Lucifuge. Diberitahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki bakat tapi, ia adalah seorang reinkarnator, menggunakan kepingan ingatannya ia mengubah segala sesuatu dengan kerja keras!


**Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and HighSchool DXD [Ichie Ishibumi].**

 **Created Story By : ArimaKey**

 **Rated : T Semi M**

 **Genre : Action, Fantasy, Gore maybe, and Etc.**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, Abal, Super Genius MC, Strong MC, and Etc.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Naruto, seorang iblis dari clan Lucifuge sekaligus, adik dari Grafia Lucifuge. Diberitahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki bakat tapi, ia adalah seorang reinkarnator, menggunakan kepingan ingatannya ia mengubah segala sesuatu dengan kerja keras**

 **Don't like, Don't read...**

- _Aku pernah mempunyai mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan_

 _Itu adalah mimpi seorang pria._

 _Ia dibuang, dicacimaki oleh orang-orang sekitarnya, bermimpi akan menjadi seorang pemimpin suatu desa, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian banyak orang, setelah ia berusaha, orang-orang mulai mengakui keberadaannya, sampai pada akhirnya ia mati dalam sebuah perang sebelum ia mampu untuk menggapai mimpinya, tapi disaat terakhir pria itu tersenyum, ia dapat menyelamatkan banyak orang dan menyelesaikan perang tanpa akhir itu._

 _Sebuah akhir yang pahit._

"..."

Melihat langit-langit yang sudah ia kenali, dia mengingat mimpi itu, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sejenak.

Ia sering teringat hal itu, kadang-kadang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan sebelumnya.

Terlahir kembali atau reinkarnasi.

Yah, keduanya memiliki arti yang sama, tapi itulah yang mungkin terjadi didalam tubuh Naruto.

Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya, mereka akan mengatakan kalau itu cuma omong kosong semata, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Itu bukan khalayan atau imajinasi. Naruto benar-benar sebuah eksistensi yang berenkarnasi meski ia tidak dapat mengingat dengan pasti apa yang ia pernah lakukan dulu.

"Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan mimpi itu"

Dengan mudah ia membuang pemikiran itu.

Alasannya sederhana, karna ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Pertama, ketika dia mengingat-ingat mimpi itu, perasaan tidak nyaman akan muncul kembali, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Dengan kata lain, tidak akan ada yang berubah meski ia mengingatnya, jadi karena itu, tidak masalah apabila dia tidak mengingatnya.

"..."

Naruto banmgkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan santai dan keluar dari kamarnya.

BTW, saat ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-lima, dan lebih dari biasanya, hari ini ia cukup besemangat.

Karena ia sudah lama menunggu acara hari ini, dan kira-kira berapa lama ia menunggu hari ini?, mungkin lima tahun baginya namun pikirannya sudah sangat menantikan hari ini.

- _Agenda hari ini, penilaian keahlian_

Dengan kata lain, hari ini adalah hari dimana bakatnya akan diuji.

singkatnya, mengetahui keahlian seseorang, dia langsung mengerti apa yang bisa dia lakukan atau apa yang ia sukai.

Meski demikian, jika ini rumah tangga iblis biasa, tidak akan ada sesuatu seperti yang mengetahui bakat dirimu sendiri, apalagi yang lain.

Bisa dibilang kalau ini, dapat kau lakukan apabila itu keluarga iblis bangsawan.

Sebenarnya dapat juga mengetahui bakat apabila menggunakan jenis sihir tertentu, tapi itu tidak dianjurkan, bukan berarti akan ada seseuatu seperti efek samping tapi justru sebaliknya, dengan meminta penilaian bakat, akan ada suatu efek yang berbeda.

Pengaruh penilaian bakat ini tidak cuma untuk saat ini tapi juga masa depan itu sendiri, apabila mengetahuinya sekarang, mereka juga dapat melihat bakat mereka di masa depan.

Dengan kata lain, dengan penilaian bakat, ia dapat mengetahui apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dimasa depan.

Banyak juga yang menganggap hal ini negatif.

Dalam kebayakan kasus visualisasi bakat, karena seseorang tetap bisa maju tanpa menyiakan usaha yang telah dibangun, dan memilih masa depan mereka sendiri.

Seperti kata pepatah apabila ada yang Negatif ada juga yang menganggapnya Positif.

Misalnya seseorang ingin menjadi ahli sihir tapi ia tidak memiliki bakat, itu cuma akan membuang waktu saja. Tapi mengetahuinya secara dini dan mempertimbanglan secara tepat apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan apabila mengetahuinya.

Untuk menerima penilaian mereka, para iblis muda akan dilaksanakan saat umur mereka mencapai lima tahun. Ada alasan mengapa ini dilakukan. Ada penelitian tentang ini dan dilakukan oleh Youndai Maou saat ini Ajuka Bellzebub, ia mengatakan penilaian saat iblis muda berumur satu tahun dan empat tahun itu berbeda, karena hal tersebut para tetua di mekkai memutuskan untuk melakukan penilain saat iblis muda berumur lima tahun.

"Penilain ya..."

Apapun keterampilan yang dia bisa pelajari, Naruto sudah memutuskan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan sejak awal.

Seseorang tidak mungkin mengetahui keterampilan apa yang bisa ia pelajari sebelum mendapat penilain mereka tapi ada beberapa pengecualian.

Mereka menyebutnya keterampilan dasar.

Ada beberapa jenis keterampilan dasar. Seperti, keterampilan bela diri, ada juga keterampilan sihir, kecerdasan dan banyak yang lainnya. Meskipun ada kemungkinan untuk tidak mendapat bakat, ia akan tenang dan tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Berjalan menuruni tangga, memikirkan sesuatu seperti apa bakatnya tidak akan berguna karena pada akhirnya pertanyaan seperti itu akan segera terjawab hari ini.

Saat Naruto sampai diruang makan, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut perak yang sangat indah dengan sebuah apron, bisa dibilang saat ini ia sedang memasak.

Naruto ingin menyapa tapi wanita itu telah menhadap kebelakang, lebih tepatnya pada Naruto yang berada di pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Naruto"

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman lebar dan mulai masuk ruang makan...

"Selamat pagi juga, Nee-san"

Line Break~~~

Naruto dengan tenang memakan-makanan yang ada diatas meja makan, meski makanan itu cukup sederhana, ia memakannya dengan wajah gembira tentu ini karena adalah buatan kakaknya. Mengambil gelas yang berisi air disamping piring makannya ia menutup acara sarapan pagi itu.

Saat menyandarkan punggunnya dikursi tempat makan ia tadi, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang, menghadap kursi kosong didepan tempat kakaknya makan ia tersadar.

"Nee-san, dimana Kakek?"

Memberhentikan acara makannya dan mempercepat menwlan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya, sang kakak memandang sang adik.

"Mungkin kakekmu sedang mengurusi tentang penilaian bakatmu hari ini, kemarin kulihat ia sudah tidak sabar melihat bakat yang kau miliki"

Mengangguk dengan mantap ia pergi dari meja makan, tapi sebelum pergi dari ruangan ia kembali menatap sang kakak.

"Lalu, dimana kakek sekarang?"

"Kurasa ia ada di atas, di ruangannya"

Tersenyum mendengar jawaban kakaknya ia berlari ke ruangan kakeknya. Dengan kata `terima kasih` untuk kakaknya saat ia akan berlari tentunya.

~~~Line Break~~~

"Tadi apa?"

Suara bingung terdengar dari sebuah ruangan.

Orang yang mengatakannya adalah Naruto, wajah beserta tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Bingung, kaget, tercengan, tertegun tercetak disana.

Tidak dapat mengapresiasi emosinya sendiri, Naruto kembali bertanya pada sang kakek.

"Apa yang Kakek katakan tadi?"

Dia tahu kakeknya bukan seorang yang dapat diajak bercanda bahkan sekalipun, neski begitu ia ingin setidaknya kali ini ia bercanda padanya.

"... Kalau begitu, biar kukatakan sekali lagi. Hasil yang kudapat dari penilaian bakat milikmu, bahkan kalau aku memasukkan semua kategori keterampilan, kau tidak akan pernah dapat mempelajarinya... dengan kata lain kau tidak memiliki sebuah bakat"

Dengan ekspresi tegas dia memberitahunya...

...

Sebuah ironi, Bagi dirinya sebagai kakek dari Naruto Lucifuge dan kepala keluarga dari Lucifuge saat ini. Keberadaan cucunya bahkan bisa dianggap jenius.

Sejak Naruto lahir, dia memperlihatkan sebuah kemampuan yang luar biasa. Pertama kali ia dapat merasakannya saat pada Naruto yang masih bayi tidak pernah menangis, bahkan saat malam hari.

Dan memikirkannya, ia teringat sampai saat ini Naruto cuma pernah menangis satu kali saja, dimana pada saat itu ia baru saja lahir kedunia ini.

Kelainan itu semakin jelas, disaat ia membawa Naruto ke kediaman Gremory, yang pada saat itu Naruto berumur setahun. Berbeda dengan Naruto, anak kedua bangsawan Gremory yang baru saja berumur 4 bulan itu sering kali menangis, entah itu pagi maupun malam hari, tapi... melihat Naruto yang baru saja berumur 1 tahun itu menghibur Anak perempuan bamgsawan Gremory itu, ia sempat berfikir itu tidak mungkin, sekeras apapun ia berfikir.

Hal tersebut tidak cuma sekali maupun dua kali. Hal tersebut sering terjadi saat Naruto dibawa kesana olehnya, dan karena sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, saat ia berkunjung, dengan tenang ia membiarkan Naruto berbuat apa yang ia inginkan disana.

Berasumsi bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto itu adalah menenangkan adik kecilnya, dia tersenyum.

Kemudian saat Naruto menginjak umur empat tahun, dia ingin mengajari Naruto tentang pendidikan dasar dan suatu hal tentang akal sehat dunia ini.

Karena mencari tutor untuk pendidikan dasar akan memerlukan waktu cukup lama, ia berfikir untuk mengajari Naruto lebih dahulu, dimulai dari belajar menulis, membaca, menghitung kurang dan tambah dengan angka yang 1-10.

Tapi pada saat itu Naruto lagi-lagi menunjukkan sebuah bakat tak terduga, dengan sedikit pembelajaran darinya, Naruto dengan cepat beradaptasi dan mulai melakukan apa yang ia pelajari, cukup seminggu Naruto sudah dapat membaca dan menulis sendiri bahkan ia sudah mulai mempelajari bahasa-bahasa yang ada didunia Manusia lewat perpustakaan kecil dirumah.

Adapun untuk matematika, Naruto sudah dapat mengkali dan membagi bilangan dari 1-100, bahkan untuk kakaknya sendiri pada waktu berumur 4 tahun ia cuma dapat menulis beberapa huruf dan melakukan pertambahan dan pengurangan yang kurang dari angka 5.

Bukan cuma dia yang berfikir seperti itu...

Grafia Lucifuge

Dia adalah kakak dari Naruto, ia juga memiliki pendapat bahwa Naruto itu jenius. Meski begitu ia tetap sangat disiplin mengurusi Naruto.

Dia sangat tegas dan juga adil.

Bagi orang luar mungkin Grafia adalah sosok yang dingin, tapi pada kenyataannya ia cuma patuh pada sebuah aturan. Sebagai Queen dari Lucifer saat ini dan juga kepala maid dari clan Gremory, ia dapat menegaskan bahwa Naruto itu Jenius.

Saebenarnya Naruto sudah lama melampaui harapan yang diberikan dirinya dan juga kakeknya. Bagaimanapun tanpa tutor ia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan dasar kurang dari empat bulan.

Jika mengatakan sebelum ia mendapat tes keterampilan ini, bahkan jika kemampuan praktisnya tidak disertakan, sudah seberapa mengerikannya keterampilan itu.

Memang benar apabila seseorang menerima penilaian lebih cepat akan mempermudah menghadapi masa yang akan datang, namun karena masih banyaknya kasus keterangan keterampilan yang belum dipahami.

Dengan cepat Grafia dan Kakeknya mangambil jalan, sebelum mereka menyesal. Dengan menahan perasaan itu mereka menunggu Naruto berusia 5 tahun.

...

"Hm... apakah ini hasilnya?, ternyata ada hal seperti ini juga ya?"

Mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada di atas meja ruangan itu, seorang anak menyerukan suaranya.

Dengan tenang dia membaca hasil dari keterampilan yang ia miliki. Meski harga dari selembar kertas itu mahal, tidak mungkin melewatkan apa yang tertera disana, meski cuma selembar kertas tapi harga dari kertas itu bisa sama dengan air mata Phoenix milik clan phenex.

Disana, meski cuma satu baris tulisan ambigu ia mebacanya

\- _Kekuatan dari tubuh ini sudah tidak dapat berkembang lagi._

Itu adalah keterampilan miliknya, baik sekarang dan masa yang dakan datang. Tidak ada ilmu pedang, sihir, bela diri, tombak ataupun yang lain, cuma tulisan ambigu yang ia dapat.

Dia ingin mengatakan pada cucunya bahwa itu kesalahan meski itu kebohongan, tapi apa daya kenyataan sudah ada didepan matanya, cucunya sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menutupinya, dan tak memberitahu cucunya akan hal tersebut, karena disana cuma ada tulisan ambigu yang sana sekali tidak makna.

Dia tidak peduli bahwa Naruto itu bodoh maupun tidak memiliki bakat, tapi kebenaran harus diberitahukan. Cucunya sudah menanti hari ini apapun yang ia dapat, tentu dengan perasaan seperti itu ia tidak dapat menyembunyikannya.

Secara khusus bakat cuma menambah kecepatan dalam berkembang dalam suatu ilmu, ada kemungkinan dengan kerja keras bahkan apabila kau tidak memililki bakat sihir kau tetap dapat mempelajarinya.

Tapi karena keluarga Lucifuge dipandang dengan hormat dengan clan lain, apalagi dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga Lucifuge saat ini, dan lebih dari itu darah Lucifuge mengalir dalam dirinya.

Memiliki cucu tanpa memiliki bakat, masalah seperti itu tidak diizinkan.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya mengingat apa yang ingin cucunya impikan, tapi ia tak yakin apakah itu bisa ia lakukan tanpa keterampilan.

\- _Karena Kakek selalu bekerja keras, suatu saat aku akan mengambil kursi itu dan membuat kakek hidup dengan nyaman._

hari dimana impian itu menjadi nyata sepertinya tidak akan pernah datang...

Tapi dilain sisi, apabila Naruto dapat mewujudkan impiannya dengan tanpa adanya keterampilan, datang kepadanya maka ia akan dengan senang hati meberikan kursi jabatan keluarga Lucifuge pada Naruto.

Dengan senyuman tulus ia menghadap ke cucunya yang memandangi kertas dengan tulisan ambigu itu, karena merasa dipandangi oleh sang kakek ia dengan cepat menyimpan kertas itu disakunya dan menghadap sang kakek.

Berdiri dari kursi yang sudah sangat lama ia pegang itu, ia mendekati Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut cucunya itu.

"Meski kau tak memiliki bakat sekalipun..."

Menunduk dan menyetarakan tinggi tubuh sang cucu...

"... Aku akan terus selalu menganggap dirimu cucuku dan menunggu hari dimana kau akan mengambil kursi itu untukku"

Menempelkan dahinya ke dahi cucunya ia menutup matanya.

~~~Line Break~~~

Naruto berjalan santai sambil bersiul melewati pepohonan rindang, apa yang ada disekitarnya adalah beragam jenis dari pepohonan. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah sebuah hutan.

Meski sudah tidak dapat untuk dilihat kembali, ada sebuah rumah sederhana dibelakangnya. Dia diam-diam pergi keluar rumah tanpa memberi tahu kakak dan kekeknya, ada alasan mengapa dia melakukannya, dan tentunya ia tidak boleh keluar dari rumah.

Karena jarak dari rumah dan hutan sangat berdekatan, jadi dia dengan cepat keluar melewati jendela dan ya... ia berlari.

Alasan kenapa ia tidak boleh keluar, karena banyaknya bahaya diluar rumah, apalagi hutan yang ia masuki saat ini adalah tempat dimana banyak hewan magis(lizard, goblin, orc, Dll) berkeliaran.

Bukan masalah bagi iblis murni apabila berhadapan one by one, tapi karena hewan magis biasanya berkelompok, jadi bisa dikatakan kalau kau seri dalam kualitas maka lawanlah dengan kuantitas. Karena hal tersebut para iblis menjauhi hutan tersebut.

Namun Naruto disini, bukan karena putus asa dengan penilaiannya.

Untuk memulai jalan dimana kau tidak memiliki keterampilan, tentu ia harus melakukannya sejak dini.

"Hm... jadi aku tak memiliki bakat ya, itu tak masalah seperti ingatanku dulu, jadi aku melakukannya hal yang sama"

Saat ia bergumam, dia membuang jauh-jauh hal yang disebut bunuh diri, lagipula ia pernah melakukan hal yang waktu ia belum berenkarnasi, meski ingatan itu cuma pecahan.

Lagipula meski ia tak memiliki bakat ia masih memiliki hal yang lain...

 _"Naruto"_

 _Seorang anak kecil yang akan membuka pintu itu berhenti, memutar tubuhnya ia menghadap dengan wajah pria tua._

 _"Ya?"_

 _Dengan singkat ia menjawab. Tapi dengan pikiran yang lain jadi ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakeknya itu, jadi ia meminta maaf dan mengajukan pertanyaan._

 _"Maaf, tapi aku memikirkan hal yang lain tadi... jadi kakek bisa kau katakan lagi?"_

 _Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya, dan dengan suara tegas ia kembali mengatakannya._

 _"Meski kau tidak memiliki sebuah bakat, kalau tidak menghitung sebuah pengetahuan dan keterampilan dasar yang kau miliki. Kau masih memiliki apa yang diwariskan keluarga ini padamu, sebuah sihir khusus milik clan Lucifuge, Absolute Ice. Gunakan dengan baik kekuatan itu dan lampaui kakekmu ini, Naruto Lucifuge"_

Mengingat kembali ingatan yang telah berlalu, Naruto entah kenapa tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin itu perasaan senang bahwa ia masih memiliki keluarga yang baik atau hal baru yang ia alami setelah melihat ingatan masa lalunya, yang kalian tahu bahwa itu sangat pedih.

Kembali pada Naruto yang sudah semakin dalam masuk kedalam hutan, ia memikirkan sesuatu berkaitan dengan pecahan ingatan yang lalu dimana orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudara yang tak sedarah juga dianggap sebagai jenius dari clannya.

Berpikir dari sudut pandang saudaranya itu, dianggap dan disebut sebagai orang jenius adalah hal yang buruk.

Dari sudut pandangnya jenius berarti ia harus memenuhi harapan dari puluhan bahkan ratusan maupun lebih orang lain karna bakatnya, hal tersebut pasti sangat membebani pikiran seseorang karna menanggung beban harapan.

Mengingat-ingat saudaranya itu, dulu mungkin ia juga diberikan beban dari orang tuanya meskipun itu masa lalu, ia juga berpikir bahwa beban yang ia bawa juga adalah beban yang sangat berat, bagaimana tidak ia diberi beban untuk mendamaikan dunianya dulu, ia ingin tahu bagaimana beban itu terasa berat bagi dirinya yang dulu.

Baiklah, kalau boleh jujur ia memikirkan banyak sekali hal didalam pikirannya...

Dalam hal lain ia berpikir bahwa hak pewarisnya dicabut.

Memikirkan bahwa keluarga Lucifuge adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati clan lain, ia berpikir lebih baik memberikan itu pada anak kakaknya atau anaknya dimasa mendatang dengan begitu keluarga Lucifuge tak akan dipandang dengan rendah.

Dari spekulasi tadi itu adalah hal yang bagus, untuknya dan juga keluarganya.

Mungkin ini ciri khas dari keluarga atas, mengingatnya dulu keluarga ibunya(kushina) juga dari keluarga bangsawan Uzushiogakure, hal seperti ini juga merupakan hal yang biasa.

Ada juga kemunkinan bahwa sikap keluarganya berubah, tapi itu tidak masalah mengingat bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya.

Lagipula ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Dengan itu, dia membuang semua hal dipikirannya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

~~~Line break~~~

Mencapai tujuannya, dibelakang Naruto terlihat pohon-pohon tandus dan tempat atau rumah tempat keluarga Lucifuge tinggal sudah tak terlihat.

Menyentuh pohon didepannya, ia menatap fokus pohon itu.

"Hmm... ini bagus"

Pohon itu besar dan tebal.

Berpikir bahwa hal ini sebenarnya masuk akal apabila dipikirkan tapi, mengingat metode ini belum pernah ada didunia iblis saat ini, bisa dibilang ini adalah metode terbaru didunia iblis.

ada hal yang perlu diingat bahwa kau seorang iblis, pertumbuhan iblis sama persis layaknya manusia, tapi iblis akan tumbuh melambat tidak, lebih tepatnya sangaf lambat bahwa untuk mencapai kondisi manusia berumur 40 lebih diperlukan untuk iblis berumur lebih dari 500 tahun.

Bahkan untuk kakeknya sendiri ia berumur lebih dari 1500 tahun dan itu kondisi dimana manusia baru mencapai umur 65-70 tahun.

Didalam kondisi itu, kekuatan iblis atau yang biasa disebut sihir. Dimana semua iblis(murni) memiliki jumlah dan kadar sihir yang sama.

Lalu apa yang membedakan para iblis(murni) satu dengan yang lainnya.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini sangatlah mudah, apa yang mendekan mereka dapat disebut...

"Kontrol sihir, itu adalah yang membedakan para iblis"

Semakin besar kontrol yang kaumiliki semakin besar juga kekuatan yang akan kau dapat, contohnya saja...

"Sihir tingkat dasar, **Wind gun** "

Seperti namanya sebuah peluru udara berbentuk bola meluncur dari tangan Naruto, itu cukup cepat dalam kuatanya Naruto dapat memberikan sedikit bekas peluru dari jarak 10 meter.

Itu tidak menembus maupun menghancurkan batang pohon itu, hal itu mudah karena kontrol sihir yang miliki masihlah sangat rendah.

"Seperti yang diduga ya?, apabila itu adalah kakek kupikir itu dapat mengobrak-abrik pepohonan dihutan ini"

Dengan tenang ia menganalisa hasil percobaannya, tapi benar apa yang Naruto katakan. Kakeknya sudah hidup lebih dari 1500 tahun dan dapat dipastikan kalau ia masuk kedalam kategori iblis Ultimate, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa kontrol dan pengalamannya sudah sangat tinggi.

"Seorang iblis memiliki sihir yang menggunung atau sangat tinggi, namun apa gunanya apabila ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, ya?"

Ia mengutip sebuah kata dari sebuah buku diperpustakaan kecil keluarganya.

"Apa yang kuperlukan adalah melakukan hal yang sama seperti ingatanku dulu"

Dulu ia adalah shinobi, seorang ninja dari masa lalu. Dengan peninggalan masa lalu, ia menhadap masa depannya yang sekarang karena itu...

"Apa yang kuperlukan

Adalah...

Ingatan bagaimana aku dulu berlatih"

Mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, ia berkonsentrasi yang sangat tinggi.

Sakit...

Tentu itu sangat sakit mengingat hal tersebut adalah hal yang sangat melanggar peraturan dunia yang telah dibuat tuhan, supaya mahkluk hidup tetap berada pada jalur hidup yang telah ditentukan.

Dan apa yang dilakukan naruto saat ini bisa disebut dengan **Tabu.**

"Ero-senin... Naruto kau seharusnya belajar... apa yang kaulakukan Naruto... Naruto-kun... semangat masa muda... aku adalah saudaramu Naruto... Rikudo... Madara..."

Berhasil mengambil ingatannya yang dahulu, ia tersenyum senang, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangatlah lemas bahkan berdiri saja ia tidak bisa, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, baju yang ia pakai sekarang sudah terlihat sangat basah.

"Melanggar tabu, benar-benar hal ternekat yang kulakukan dihidupku saat ini"

Karena tubuhnya tidak dapat ia gerakkan, dan berpikir ini akan terjadi untuk beberapa jam berikutnya, mesposisikan tubuhnya ia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan setelah beberapa saat sedikit suara tertidur terdengar.

Line break~~~

Sesaat setelah Naruto terbangun, dengan cepat ia membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah... jadi apa yang kudapat"

Mengingat apa yang telah dia dapat dimasa lalunya, dia mempelajari ingatan itu dan membandingkannya dengan sihir yang ia miliki pada saat ini.

"Dulu aku pikir chakra dan sihir itu cuma berbeda tipis, tapi... tak kusangka ternyata perbedaannya sangat jauh..."

Benar... chakra dan sihir memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh, chakra adalah sesuatu yang dihasilkan dari energi tubuh seorang mahkluk hidup. Dengan kata lain, chakra adalah energi spiritual dan tubuh yang berada didalam mahkluk hidup.

Karena chakra memerlukan energi yang berda dalam seluruh tubuh, saat menggunakannya pengguna juga dapat kelelahan.

Berbeda dengan chakra, sihir merupakan energi yang dihasilkan dari energi mental, karena itu sihir sedikit membebani tubuh dan juga saat menggunakannya sihir hanya sedikit membuat pengguna kelelahan.

"Meskipun perbedaan keduanya cukup signifikan, dan cara penggunaannya berbeda, tapi cara mengontrol mereka tidak mungkin berbeda kan?"

Dan yang membuat chakra dan sihir yang paling berbeda adalah cara penggunaannya yang sangat berbeda.

Cara penggunaan chakra sangat bergantung pada Insou(Hand Seal) yang dibuat oleh sang pengguna chakra, dan chakra sangat dibatasi oleh sebarapa banyak Insou yang digunakan, seberap banyak kombinasi Insou yang digabungkan serta seberapa banyak chakra yang dimasukkan untuk melakukan sebuah jurus.

Sedangkan untuk sihir, pengunaanya sangat luas dan fleksibel.

Anggap saja seperti ini, seorang pengguna sihir memiliki elemen es, dia dapat menguasai semua tehnik dan rapalan sihir, tapi sang penyihir ingin memiliki sihir yang lain anggap saja angin, cuma dengan bermodalkan rapalan dan kontrol sihir orang tersebut dapat membuat sebuah sihir tingkat rendah, seperti Wind gun yang digunakan Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

Singkatnya, pengguna sihir dapat mempelajari semua jenis sihir cuma bermodal rapalan dan kontrol sihirnya.

Dengan begitu sangat jelas bahwa seorang penyihir akan melatih kontrol sihirnya sebelum ia belajar merapalkan sebuah mantra, dan begitulah yang akan Naruto lakukan...

"Didalam kehidupanku dulu, aku selalu menganggap bahwa melatih kontrol Chakra adalah sebuah kebodohan, tapi setelah bereinkarnasi... Kontrol sebuah kekuatan hal paling mendasar dari semuanya, hal kecil seperti ini ingin membuatku tertawa"

Dulu saat Naruto hidup, gurunya yaitu Kakashi selalu bilang padanya supaya ia melatih kontrol chakra milikinya, tapi apa yang dia lakukan... ia lebih memilih belajar sebuah tehnik-tehnik perubahan chakra tanpa peduli dengan kontrol chakra yang ia miliki.

Tapi itu adalah ingatan masa lalu miliknya, dirinya yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda, ia masih sama namun disaat bersamaan juga ia berbeda. Sekarang ia mengambil sebuah jalur yang berbeda, dulu dia sangat bodoh dan tak pernah percaya akan sebuah ilmu. Namun dikehidupan saat ini, Ia akan mengambil semua teori, ilmu, tehnik, apapun itu untuk membuat dirinya dapat bertahan didunia supernatural ini.

Ini adalah janji, dan janji harus ditepati.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku akan mengikuti arahan darimu saat ini"

Mengingat apa yang sudah ia ambil dari kehidupannya dulu... ia akan merubah takdir segala hal yang menjadi teori dunia saat ini...

 _"Kurasa dia akan datang seminggu dari sekarang, melihat bagaimana reaksi kalian saat bertemu dan melawan orang yang lebih kuat dari kalian, kurasa akan lebih baik mengatakan hal ini dengan jujur, kalian akan terbunuh untuk penyerangan selanjutnya"_

 _Berdecih tidak suka, dia membuang mukanya dan lebih memilih memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana yang ia miliki._

 _Dia adalah Uchiha, Ia adalah clan elit dan seorang pilihan yang mempunyai bakat yang bahkan diakui oleh Sandaime Hokage, dan ada orang yang mengatakan ia akan mati dipertarungan selanjutnya... Hell no, sebagai orang elit ia merasa terhina, bakat yang ia miliki akan melampaui hal itu, apa yang ia inginkan akan terwujud bagaimanapun itu. Dia lebih memilih bersandar dan mendengarkan yang ingin Kakashi selanjytnya katakan pada murid didiknyal._

 _"Ayolah Kakashi-sensei, kau bercanda bukan?, meskipun kami masih baru lulusan akademi mengatakan kami akan mati dimisi keluar desa pertama kali itu agak menyebalkan kau tau?"_

 _Bocah berambut kuning mengutarakan pemikirannya, merasa tidak suka dengan pernyataan gurunya, meski ia juga tau bahwa ia lemah tapi ini adalah misi pertamanya pergi keluar desa tentu ia juga merasa diremehkan._

 _"Itu memang agak menjekelkan memang, tapi itu adalah kenyataan Naruto, hal tersebut mau tidak mau harus kau terima sebab itu adalah kenyataan"_

 _Orang yang disebut Naruto itu cuma memincingkan bibirnya dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari gurunya, dan lebih memilih menghampiri sahabat sekaligus rivalnya saat ini yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku._

 _"Hei Sasuke, setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu, perkataan Kakashi-sensei sangat menyebalkan, kau tidak suka diremehkan bukan?, jadi setidaknya proteslah sedikit"_

 _Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak senang dan juga ingin protes tapi kejadian sebelumnya membuat dirinya sadar bahwa dia belum cukup kuat, melawan orang yang sebelumnya saja yang memiliki rangking A dalam bounty book saja ia sudah kalah apalagi... membalas dendam dengan orang ber-rangking S, dia benar-benar tidak suka._

 _"Setidaknya lihatlah aku, hah... lebih baik aku tadi berbicara saja pada sakura-chan"_

 _Naruto menyerah mengajak Sasuke, ia lebih memilih pergi dari sana dan kembali pada Kakashi dan Sakura yang masih mengobrolkan sesuatu, saat ia kembali ia melihat Kakashi sedang tersenyum dengan matanya pada saat Naruto mulai mendekat._

 _"Naruto, kau tidak suka diremehkan bukan?"_

 _Kakashi memberikan dia pertanyaan yang sangat mungkin Naruto menggeleng, tentu Naruto menyetujui bahwa dia tidak suka diremehkan._

 _"Ada suatu cara supaya seminggu dari sekarang kalian akan dapat melakukan perlawanan terhadap Zabuza"_

 _Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dalam seminggu dan dia dapat melawan Zavuza hell... ini tawaran yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan seumur hidup._

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan"_

 _Tersenyum, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia kenakan. Ia tak tahu kalau Naruto sangat mudah terpancing dengan trik seperti ini, mungkin lain kali ia akan menggunakan yrik seperti ini lagi apabila Naruto mulai tidak suka dengannya._

 _"Ikutlah aku, aku akan memberikan kalian latihan seminggu dari sekarang untuk melawan Zabuza"_

 _Setelah itu Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak mau mengikuti latihan yang diberikan Kakashi, tapi setelah menjelaskan bahwa ia akan menjadi semakin kuat dalam seminggu dia akhirnya menurut dan pergi bersama Naruto tanpa protes._

 _Setelah sampai, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mendengarkan Kakashi yang akan menjelaskan latihan seminggu ini._

 _"Baiklah karena kalian sudah berkumpul, tanpa basa-basi aku akan menjelaskan apa yang perlu kalian lakukan dalam waktu seminggu ini, pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah latihan untuk cakra control car-"_

 _"Kakashi-sensei, latihan macam apa itu?, itu tidak berguna kupikir kita akan mendapatkan tehnik ninjutsu kuat seperti chidori milikmu tapi control cakra latihan yang membosankan"_

 _Naruto memulai protesnya, ia berpikir bahwa ia akan memiliki suatu tehnik hebat, tapi control cakra hell... itu tidak berguna, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya tidak peduli sekarang malah manggut-manggut dengan protes Naruto"_

 _Ck.. Kakashi sedang malas meladeni Naruto saat ini, berharap ada orang yang lain yang bertanya padanya, dan bersyukurlah Kakashi disana ia masih memiliki murid yang masih memiliki pendapat lain._

 _"Kakashi sensei, sebenarnya apa manfaat dari melatih control cakra seorang shinobi?"_

 _Sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan yang masih menyayanginya, ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat tanpa murid didiknya yang satu ini._

 _Meski Naruto ingin protes lagi, tapi karena saat ini Sakura sedang bertanya jadi ia membatalkan protesnya dan mendengarkan apa yang Kakashi ucapkan setelah ini, apabila ia tidak puas ya tinggal protes aja lagi..._

 _"Pertanyaan yang bagus sakura, hal yang paling penting dalam melatih control cakra adalah seseorang dapat mengatur jumlah cakra yang akan dikeluarkan ditambah cakra yang ia keluarkan akan lebih kuat dari biasanya. Contoh paling mendasar hm... mari kita lihat..."_

 _Kakashi berjalan sedikit menjauh dari anak muridnya dan melakukan sebuah insou dasar untuk elemen api._

 _"Katon :_

 _Seperti namanya bola api intensitas kecil keluar dari mulutnya, api yang keluar memiliki suhu yang lebih panas dari milik Sasuke meski menggunakan sedikit cakra dalam pengeluarannya._

 _Mereka cukup kagum melihatnya, dan mulai mengerti bagaimana pentingnya cakra control, itu hal yang bagus._

 _"Kurasa contoh yang tadi masih kurang, tapi ya... kurasa kalian sudah mengerti bagaimana pentingnya cakra control, tapi akan kujelaskan lebih rinci, pelatihan cakra control memiliki beberapa tahap diantaranya berjalanan dipohon yang akan kuberikan setelah ini, kedua adalah berjalan diatas air, kurasa inilah yang paling kalian butuhkan mengingat kita kemarin melawan Zabuza di atas sungai... bagaimana apakah kalian mengerti?"_

 _Sakura mengangkat tangannya tanda bahwa ia mengerti dan ingin bertanya kembali, sementara Sasuke manggut-manggut dan ingin segera melakukan latihan itu._

 _Kalau bertanya pada Naruto ia saat ini sedang menutup telinganya dan berpikir hal lain, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia benci teori._

 _"Kakashi-sensei apa yang akan terjadi apabila seseorang memiliki control cakra yang sempurna?"_

 _Sakura membuka suaranya... Sungguh Kakashi senang dengan murid yang penuh ingin tahu, kalau saja kedua muridnya juga sama seperti muridnya ini mungkin hidupnya akan lebih mudah._

 _"Apabila seseorang memiliki control cakra yang sempurna ya?, kalau tidak salah Nidaime hokage memiliki control cakra yang sempurna, dengan control cakranya ia dapat menggunakan elemen air miliknya tanpa adanya air disekitarnya dikatakan bahwa ia dapat mendatangkan air dari udara sekitar maupun mengambil air ditanah, Dan juga Sannin legendaris yang memiliki ilmu kedokteran terbaik, Senju Stunade juga memiliki control cakra yang sempurna dengan melapisi cakra ke tubuhnya ia dapat membuat sebuah kawah"_

 _"Gah... aku sudah tidak tahan, teori itu tidak berguna cepat lakukan prateknya saja, apa susahnya"_

 _Kakashi mengerti Naruto sangat benci dengan sebuah teori itu sudah dijelaskan dengan selalu tidak lulusnya Naruto dalam ujian saat menjadi akademi tapi karena nilai prateknya yang cukup bagus jadi dia tetap dapat lulus. Menyudahi teori-teori yang membuat Naruto selalu protes dia melanjutkan bagian dimana dia mengajari hal pertama dalam cakra control._

 _"Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, Apa yang harus kalian pertamakali lakukan adalah berjalan disebuah pohon, caranya alirkan cakra kalian ketelapak kaki kalian dan..."_

 _Kakashi dengan pelan berjalanan dipohon, saat menemukan cabang besar dia berhenti dan duduk disana sambil melihat para muridnya yang terkagum dengan yang Kakashi Lakukan._

 _"Ingatlah jangan terlalu banyak memasukkan cakra atau kalian akan jatuh maupun menghancurkan pijakan kalian, ambillah ini dan gunakan untuk menandakan sejauh apa kalian bisa berjalan dipohon"_

 _Kakashi dengan santai melempar kunai miliknya dan itu ditangkap oleh Naruto, selesai membagikan kunainya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mereka melihat kembali keatas..._

 _"Ga... Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"_

 _Teriakan menggema diseluruh hutan tersebut, membuat seluruh burung pergi daerah itu..._

 _"Fuihh... akhirnya aku bisa membaca dengan tenang"_

 _..._

Mengingat hal itu banyak kenangan masa lalu dia tertawa senang, kedua teman setim dirinya selalu melakukan onar sampai Kakashi guru mereka kesusahan dan selalu mengeluh tapi itu adalah ingatan yang menyenangkan.

"Dimulai dari ini perjalanan dan petualangan milikku dibuka, tirai masa depan telah menunjukkan taringnya, masa depan yang indah, senang, sedih dan banyak hal yang menjadi rahasia akan dimulai"

Melapisi kakinya Naruto memulai Latihan keras dan neraka yang ia buat sendiri...

 **TBC**

AN : **Halo... dengan ArimaKey disini**

 **Sebelumnya saya akan minta maaf pada para reader yang mungkin menunggu fanfic saya yang satunya Up(tidak ada yang menunggu sebenarnya), tapi karena adanya banyak ide yang saya rasa masih sangatlah kurang dan juga jalan cerita yang sangat tidak menentu mungkin akan mengganggu para reader, mungkin fanfic tersebut akan saya hapus.**

 **Kurasa sudah cukup tentang pembahasan yang sebelumnya.**

 **Pembahasan kali ini mengenai fanfic saya yang satu ini karena pasti banyak reader yang kebingungan membaca fanfic saya yang satu ini, secara singkat saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang terkait :**

 **1\. Keterampilan dan bakat merupakan dua hal yang sangat berbeda.**

 **2\. Disini Grafia belumlah menjadi istri dari Sirzech, tapi ia tetap menjadi Queen dan kepala pembantu keluarga Gremory yang akan dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya.**

 **3\. Hal terakhir adalah fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Strongest Swordman For Long Time... dan banyak hal lainya terlebih dari fanfic dari Galerians-senpai tapi entah kenapa fanfic miliknya berhenti ditengah jalan, jadi mohon bacalah fanfic Galerians-senpai untuk memahami beberapa hal difanfic ini.**

 **Dan daya mohon untuk mencoba me-review fanfic saya ini, saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan karena itu bisakah saya minta komentar maupun kritikan anda tentang fanfic ini... jujur saya bercita-cita menjadi sebuah novelis meski itu cuma no.2 (no.1 rahasia), saat anda menjadi sebuah penulis novel pasti akan banyak flame maupun kritikan pedas dari para pembacanya karena itu untuk saya belajar menulis disini mencoba memperbaiki penulisan saya yang buruk bin ajaib ini.**

 **Saya mohon bantuannya para senpai, tanpa bantuan anda saya tidak akan menjadi siapapun karena itu kritik dan komentar anda akan sangat membantu saya, apabila anda tak memiliki akun fanfic saya mohon berikan kritikan maupun komentar anda melalui Facebook seperti nama saya disini.**

 **PS : Strongest Swordman For Long Time saya baca di dan itu masih raw kalau ingin membaca gunakan google chrome.**

 **N/B : ini cerita punya temen saya dia minta buat di up di akun saya, btw ch 4 dari cerita saya sudah setengah jadi buat yang nunggu sabar aja ok**

 **Next Chapter : Grandchild VS GrandFather**

 **ArimaKey dan ShiroYuuki06 Out.**


End file.
